New Beginnings A Mermaid's Tale
by Turtlewarrioroflegend
Summary: Initially set before her time in H2O, Bella goes to Angel Grove to visit her cousin. Little does she know the trouble that follows them, and she has trouble of her own that must be dealt with. Secrets are revealed and friendships are forged that will impact the future. Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own H2O Just Add Water or Power Rangers of any kind except for my OC Amber and the new villain. This start just after Rangers of Two Worlds.

Tommy pulled his jeep into a parking space in Angel Grove Airport and stepped out, then went to the other side to open the door for his friend Kat Hillard. She stepped out and smiled at him affectionately. "Thank you. And thank you for doing this Tommy." She said.

"Hey no problem." Tommy replied as the door on the other side opened. His two oldest friends from Angel Grove Jason and Amber came out of that door. Their other friends Tanya, Adam and Rocky weren't able to come with them since they had a project to finish for school at Ernie's outdoor café on the beach. "I'm looking forward to meeting your cousin, what did you say her name was again?" He asked.

"Isabella Hartley, but she doesn't go by her full name. She likes Bella better." Kat replied.

"Anything to get to know the enigmatic Katherine Hillard." Amber teased as she leaned against her with a laugh, the sleeve of her purple shirt brushing against the sleeve of Kat's pink shirt. Kat laughed a little too. Enigmatic was hardly the word she would have used of course but she understood why they sometimes teased her on that one, she rarely spoke of her life in Australia short of nearly qualifying for the Pan Global Games for swimming before an accident occurred.

"I'm just kind of sorry I can't tell her everything." Kat confided to them. She was after all the pink zeo ranger. But she could never tell her cousin that one. It was a secret they all shared though; Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Amber and Jason were all power rangers too and very few people could know that secret. Tommy's brother David knew their secret but that was about the start and end of that extended circle unless one counted the former rangers.

"You guys told each other everything?" Jason asked. He had a cousin named Jeremy but he was at least six years younger than the gold ranger was.

Kat nodded. "We only had a couple of year's difference between us so the age gap wasn't quite as long." She replied. "Often enough when we were younger it would just be the two of us. I would travel with her family for the summer. But this time her father has taken a job in Asia she didn't want to go there for whatever reason. They decided she should come here instead for a while."

They entered the airport but had to wait by the gate for Kat's cousin. The plane had already landed though and they were sure they wouldn't be waiting too long. In part that fell back on Tommy's tendency to run late, Amber once joked that he would be late for his own funeral.

It was easy to identify her as far as Jason was concerned. Her hair was only a shade lighter than Kat's like a honey blonde. She wore it in a braid to the right side of her slim but curvaceous figure. She wore a light green shirt with light white flowery patters and blue jeans. He could just see the blue necklace around her neck. The instant she laid eyes on Kat both girls smiled happily and quickly met up with each other, exchanging hugs. "Oh Kat, it's so nice to see you." Bella said. "It's been three years since we've actually been around each other."

"I missed you too." Kat said with a smile. Then she stood beside her and made introductions. "Bella these are my friends; Jason, Amber and Tommy." She looked to Bella. "You'll meet Tanya at the juice bar along with two of my other friend Adam and Rocky."

"Sounds great." She said with a smile. She hadn't had a chance to make many friends beforehand since her family moved around a lot. "I intend to enjoy this next week." She added. They moved to baggage claim so that Bella had with her and then headed toward Tommy's jeep.

"It's seems so much like our home." Bella said to Kat. Bella had been born in Australia and kind of missed it although in truth she remembered so little about it because they had been moving around for such a long time since her dad was in hotel management. She looked to her cousin, "You must miss home a lot though."

"There are times." Kat relented. "But I've made some great friends here, it's kind of balanced out." This time Kat slipped in back with Bella and Amber while Jason took the passenger seat, with of course Tommy in the driver's seat. "We'll go meet the others first, spend some time at the beach, and then we'll go home later on."

"You must be really great at swimming." Tommy said. "At least if you're anything like your cousin."

Bella gave an almost nervous smile. "Actually I don't spend much time in the water, I had a…unique experience that changed my views of it." She replied. It was a bit of a lie but she couldn't tell them why it was that she would never be able to swim around others again.

About twenty minutes later they pulled into the lot for the beach club and the four of them headed toward a table where Tanya, Rocky, and Adam were working on their project. Emily was just placing down their drinks when she saw them. "Hey Jason, hey Kat, hey Tommy, hey Amber." She greeted. "Whose your friend?"

"This is my cousin Bella Hartley." Kat said and looked to her. "Bella, this is Emily. She's a friend of ours and she a waitress here."

"Nice to meet you Emily." Bella said politely.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Emily replied. "So what can I get all of you?"

The five of them placed their orders but Jason said, "Let me help you get those Emily."

"Sounds great." She said and walked with the gold ranger to get the drinks.

"This is Tanya, Adam and Rocky." Kat said and the three smiled and waved.

"I've heard a lot about you." Tanya said to her. "I've been living with Kat and her parents since I came to Angel Grove. My parents are out of the country right now working on an archaeological dig."

"That sounds like fun." Bella said. "And it's really great of them to do that. Sometimes I wish my parents would let me live with Kat too. It'd be nice to settle down somewhere for a while, make friends and everything."

"My uncle works in hotel management and Bella is often with them." Kat filled in. "Like I told Tommy and the others when I was younger I would spend summers traveling with them."

"That sounds awesome." Adam noted.

"Well it was great for me but not always for Bella." Kat noted with a soft smile at her cousin.

"I've had some fun along the way, I've learned a lot and even gained a few things." Bella replied with a smile of her own.

Jason and Emily were just getting the five drinks together when Emily noticed someone coming out of the water. "Strange, I don't remember seeing anyone going into the water today." She mused. Jason looked in that direction too. His hair was short and jet black and he was shirtless, exposing his muscles and his broad chest. His jeans…well if he didn't know any better they seemed to be more like lairs of skin, of scales more accurately. Something about the look in his eyes seemed almost off too.

Emily knew for all intents and purposes he should be an ideal specimen of a man and yet something about him made her blood run cold. She wouldn't want to encounter him in a dark alley, and wasn't even looking forward to taking his drink order. She took just a step closer to Jason as if he would protect her.

Bella meanwhile looked up only for her eyes to widen. "What is he doing here?" She asked herself.

"What is who doing here?" Rocky asked her curiously. He glanced around but didn't see anything too unusual.

Kat looked around uncertainly as well. There was no way that Bella could know anyone here aside from her, Bella's family had never been to Angel Grove before. But she had traveled around a lot, maybe someone else she had known. But it didn't sound good if that were the case. "Bella?" She asked.

Before she could respond any further the man laughed. "Well looks like the tides were right, it's my old friend Bella." He said. That drew the others attention. "I think it's time you come with me, before something bad happens to these people."

"Who do you think you are?" Tommy asked even as Jason hurried to his team's side.

"I am Unwyn, underlord of the seven seas." He said, very haughtily. "But my time of hiding under the seas will soon be coming to an end. And it will start with acquiring her." He pointed to Bella.

Kat stepped in front of her cousin. "That's not going to happen." She promised.

"What do you even want from her?" Adam now asked.

Unwyn laughed a little. "They really don't know? Then they're about to die for nothing." He dropped his arms forcefully toward the ground and from the tips of his fingers shot what looked to be little seed like things into the ground, though they almost seemed more like brine shrimp. Then he raised his right hand and blasted a stream of what looked like seaweed at them, but upon impact to the ground it caused several rumblings and sent Bella and the rangers falling backwards even as the rest of the beach going population began to make a run for it.

"Who is this guy?" Rocky asked as he started to stand up.

"That's a good question." Amber replied. She would have normally asked Zordon but Bella didn't know about him and she wasn't entirely sure yet if revealing that secret was the best idea.

Unwyn began to walk toward Bella now. Jason and Tommy stood up and were just about ready to try double teaming this new and unknown threat when the ground rumbled again and then two large creatures burst from the sand. They were large almost primate looking creatures except they had scales on their bodies, lobster pincers in place of hands and shrimp antennae on either side of their heads. The noise they made didn't sound like a primate either, instead sounding low and throaty, almost like the noises made by the raptors in Jurassic Park.

"Wow, where did those come from?" Rocky asked.

Tanya had to think only a moment. "Those things Unwyn shot into the ground before he attacked us. He must have spawned them." She realized.

"And those two aren't the only ones." Adam realized as others began to sprout out of the ground as well, surrounding the seven rangers and the mermaid girl.

Jason and Tommy tried to attack the two standing in front of them but they raised their right claws to block the attacks and then their left claws to hit the two guys in the chest and sent them falling back.

One of them went after Adam and Tanya and they both ducked out of the way and then turned around, delivering a kick to its back though it seemed to barely feel it. It turned around and tried to clamp those claws down on them, they barely dodged out of the way.

Another knocked Rocky down only for Amber to kick in the chest as hard as she could though it only took a step back before looking at her annoyed and went at her. She leapt up and leapfrogged over it only to land next to Rocky. "I've had easier times knocking Cogs down on than this thing."

"This is not good." Bella said softly and looked to Kat. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kat asked confused. "Why does this guy want you?"

Before Bella could say anything more Unwyn was there, slapping Kat aside and then kicking Bella in the chest hard. She hit the ground with a small cough as she tried to catch her breath. "At last your powers will be mine." He said.

"We don't have a choice guys." Tommy called out. Unwyn had a smug look on his face as he heard the guy in red make that announcement. So he was completely unprepared when he heard not the call of standing down or running but instead the call of, "It's morphin time!"

Jason raised his right hand and summoned the golden power staff even as the other six flipped their wrist and formed their zeonizers before connecting them just as the top of the golden power staff opened up.

To Bella's shock her own cousin Kat called out, "Zeo ranger one pink." This was followed by Tanya; "Zeo ranger two yellow." Rocky called out, "Zeo ranger three blue." Adam called out, "Zeo ranger four green." Tommy called out, "Zeo ranger five red." Amber called out, "Zeo ranger six purple." And Jason simply called out, "Gold ranger power."

"Oh my goodness." Bella said in shock.

The pink ranger, Kat, looked to Bella. "I'm sorry." She said to her. "I never liked keeping this secret from you." She then drew her zeo power shield and her zeo saber and stood in front of Unwyn. "But like I said I won't let you take my cousin."

"It's going to take more than some fancy costumes to stop me." Unwyn bragged. "Sea Simians, destroy them."

"Zeo five power sword." Tommy called out and then also took his zeo saber. He moved in and one of the Sea Simians swung at the red ranger. He blocked it with the two swords and then pushed back. "Zeo five power kick!" He called and struck his opponent hard enough to send him sprawling backwards.

Rocky, Adam and Tanya were surrounded by the Sea Simians. As the boys summoned their zeo weapons, the hatchets and the axes respectively, Tanya summoned her zeo clubs. They started to fight their way past the minions, the scales on their bodies offering little protection against the ranger's weapons.

Unwyn formed a sword of his own. "You must think yourself noble girl, to try to protect someone else. That will be your undoing." He swung at her and Kat blocked it, then swung at him herself only to be blocked as well. He swung and disarmed Kat of her blade. He swung again but she flipped backwards out of his reach.

"Zeo one power punch." She called and moved forward, slamming into his chest hard. Despite the looks of what seemed to be soft human flesh what she struck felt far harder than that.

He laughed and took a step back. "Nice hit." He said condescendingly. "Thick skin, thanks to a merman from the south pacific. He didn't need it anymore." Kat did not like the implications of that comment at all.

Jason and Amber were back to back against the Sea Simians. "I think it's time we put these things away once and for all." Jason said to hone of his longest friends.

Amber nodded. "I agree." She said and held out her hand, "Zeo six power staff." A long metal bo staff appeared in her hands and she raised it to the sky and started to twirl it around, drawing electricity from the atmosphere as Jason called out, "It's time for a gold rush." Collecting energy himself the gold and purple zeo rangers unleashed their streams of energy on the Sea Simians, sending them flying backwards and exploding.

Meanwhile King Mondo of the Machine Empire watched along with his wife Queen Machina, their younger son Prince Sprocket as well as Klank and Orbus. "Where did this creature come from?" Mondo demanded to know as he slammed his staff onto the ground. "Who does he think he is?"

"I don't know but he's sure giving those rangers a run for their money." Sprocket observed with amusement. Until the gold and purple zeo rangers took out his minions. "Uh, that's not good. Looks like they're going to win again."

"Your majesty, perhaps we can take advantage of this situation by lending him a bit of a hand." Sprocket suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps so." Mondo relented. "Send down the Cogs."

The six other zeo rangers gathered around Kat. "Your creepy sea monkeys are gone." Rocky said to him. "And you're next fish breath."

Unwyn aimed his sword at them. "I'll cut down all of you to get what I want. Her powers." He said.

The rangers moved into engage him when dozens of Cogs appeared all around him. "Oh not these guys again." Tanya groaned.

"Where did these come from?" Unwyn questioned but noticed them moving in on the rangers. "Ah well, I'll take what I can get."

"What are these things?" Bella asked.

"Cogs, they're part of the Machine Empire." Kat explained as she kicked one away from Bella. "I have to get you out of here. This is getting even more dangerous." She still didn't know what Unwyn even wanted with her.

"Go, we've got this." Tommy said to her.

Kat started to lead her away but Unwyn jumped past all the Cogs and the six other rangers and struck Kat in the back hard, causing her to fall to the ground and lose her shield. He grabbed Bella by her arm and tossed her in the water. "I'll deal with you in a minute mermaid." He growled before turning to the pink ranger.

"We've got to get over and help her." Tanya said as she tried to move past a Cog only for two more to block her path.

"Hang on Kat, we're coming." Tommy called out as he cut down two Cogs. Three more were already in the way. The top of their faces opened and they blasted at the red ranger, making him fall back.

Kat turned around only to find Unwyn driving his sword toward her chest. She rolled to the side but he moved and kicked her as she rolled. It connected and she felt her powers go out on her and she felt her hand and arm come in contact with the water. "You'll pay for getting in the way of my quest girl." He promised. He reached down to try to strangle her now, and Kat reached up to grasp his wrists, which felt scaly and a little slimy.

"Get away from her." Bella called and he glanced up to see what he expected. But it was not what Kat had expected. Her cousin was not wearing the green flowery shirt and jeans but instead looked like a mermaid, which Kat had always thought was a mythical creature.

"Finally." Unwyn said and started to stand up, but as he did so Bella raised her arm and caused and as he took a step closer he felt himself lose balance as he slipped up. Kat found some weird gelatinous substance around them.

Tommy finally cleared his way past the Cogs and jumped out, kicking Unwyn in the chest as hard as he could. The fact that Kat's cousin had turned into a mermaid had not escaped any of their notices despite the fight. "Are you alright?" Tommy asked Kat.

Kat nodded. "Fine." She said as he helped her to stand up. She looked to the water. "Bella, how are you..?" She started.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bella replied. "But I don't think now is that time. We have to help your friends."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked her. Obviously the Cogs were a small concern but there was nothing they couldn't handle and he wasn't sure how Bella could help them out.

"Just get everyone over here and generate a good amount of water." Bella said.

"King Mondo has learned to water proof his Cogs." Kat warned her.

"I don't intend to make the malfunction." Bella said. Kat nodded and looked to Tommy.

"Guys, over here." Tommy called out. Jason kicked a Cog backwards and then gestured for Rocky, Tanya, Adam, and Amber to follow him and together they headed toward the two rangers and the mermaid. "We need to generate a tidal wave." He said.

"How about the Defender Wheel?" Amber suggested. "Just call for it and aim it toward the water." Luckily the Cogs were not the only water proof machines.

"Defender Wheel engage." Tommy called out. From out of nowhere the large wheel crashed into the water and caused a huge tidal wave.

Bella concentrated on the water and to all of the ranger's surprises the large amount of water went from liquid to an almost solid crystal like substance that with the downward momentum ended up impaling the Cogs as they approached the seven rangers and the lone mermaid. "Wow." Adam said. "Now that's impressive."

"Yes isn't it?" Unwyn said. "Now you humans know why I want her powers." He took a step toward the water. Bella swam closer to the rangers just as the six still morphed ones took fighting stances. "And still you get in my way?"

Kat had already figured out how he would take Bella's power; by ending her life. So had the others. "You won't get near her. I suggest you get out of here unless you want to follow the lead of the Cogs and your minions." Tommy stated.

Unwyn knew the odds were not in his favor in this instance. "This is not over." He warned them and disappeared in what looked like a flash of water. The six rangers turned to Kat, who was helping Bella as best she could out of the water.

"Um," Kat started as she looked at her mermaid cousin. "How long does that last?" She looked toward the tail.

"Until I dry off." Bella answered.

"You're a mermaid?" Rocky said in shock. "How did that happen? I mean…you're a mermaid?"

"Like we haven't seen stranger." Amber reminded him simply.

"We have to get her out of here." Adam said to Kat. "The people could come back at any minute."

"Tommy." Kat said as she looked to their leader. She was seeking permission to take her to the one place that they knew she would be safe.

He didn't have to think about it for more than a moment. "We need some answers about this Unwyn guy anyway." He said. "Let's teleport to the Power Chamber." Kat kept an arm around Bella's shoulders as they all teleported out.

The eight of them teleported into the center of the power chamber to find Alpha turned toward them. "Oh thank goodness you're alright, we saw the attack going on down there."

Bella was fascinated by what she saw around her. The consoles, the robot in front of them who seemed to be moving off to get something and prominently in the corner was a tube that had a big blue head in it. She heard Kat say, "I'm sorry Zordon but I didn't know where else we could bring Bella quickly enough for her to dry out."

"It's alright Katherine." Zordon assured her. Being an ancient wizard he could feel the magic that surrounded her. "Welcome Isabella Hartley to the Power Chamber. As your cousin has already mentioned I am Zordon, and this is Alpha five."

"Hello." Alpha said as he brought out some towels and offered them to Bella. She promptly took them and placed it over her tail to start absorbing the water on her tail and another over her back.

"Okay so how exactly did you become a mermaid?" Rocky asked as he looked at Bella again as if this were still a bit of a shock to him.

"That's a good question." Kat agreed as she took another towel and began to dry Bella's hair for her. "How long have you been a mermaid?"

"How long have you been a power ranger?" Bella wondered.

"Not long." Kat said. "Just after we moved to Angel Grove. I was forced to spy on the rangers, but I broke free of the spell and when one of our friends Kimberly went to Florida to pursue her dreams of the Pan Globals I took her place."

"I remember you almost qualified for those before…" Bella let the thought go. Her cousin hitting her head while performing a dive was one of the scariest things she could recall. She had almost been tempted to reveal her secret to rescue her but luckily there were trained people to handle things on that day.

"So what about you?" Kat asked now.

"Since I was nine." Bella answered, feeling a little ashamed. She had kept this secret from Kat for far longer. At that point when they were nine they had still been spending summers together, they would be doing that for another five years after becoming a mermaid. "It was when we were living in Ireland, just after you had gone back to Australia. I liked exploring the area we lived in, and one day I found a sea cave with a pool in it. It became a great place to hang out at."

"One night on a full moon I had this…this compulsion to jump into the pool that was in the sea caves and the next thing I knew I was a mermaid. I thought it was incredible." She placed her hand just above her neck. "That necklace I wear, the crystal, it was at the bottom of that pool."

"Do you know anything about something like this Zordon?" Amber asked the great sage now.

"I have heard of such things though they are rare." Zordon replied. "The crystal you speak of came from a comet known as Eva's comet. Where the comet itself came from is unknown. The magic that allows this transformation is only active during the full moon."

"Are there other mermaids like her?" Adam asked.

"It's possible, but the odds are pretty slim." Alpha answered. "As she has just said Bella was not born a mermaid but rather became one by magic. Indications of natural born mermaid pods are almost non-existent."

Bella had finally dried off enough to transform back into a human. With help from Kat and Jason she was finally able to stand up on her two feet, which gave her an even better view of the command center. It was only then that she noted the seven suits behind her in glass. "What?"

"Those would be the original ranger powers that we used first." Jason explained to her. Bella looked in awe at the suits, especially that of the white ranger.

"What about this Unwyn guy Zordon?" Kat now asked him.

"I have heard rumors about Unwyn as well. He's an ancient sea lord that was rumored to have helped in the destruction of Atlantis. However he disappeared shortly afterwards. We can infer from his comment to you that he has been active and possibly hunting others for their powers." Zordon replied.

"I wonder how many merpeople he's killed." Tanya mused.

"After seeing what you can do today I know why he wants your powers." Tommy noted. "I mean that crystalline thing was incredible."

"And it's not just that." Kat said. "When he got up he slipped on something gelatinous." She looked to Bella. "That was also you wasn't it?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Both of those are my powers as a mermaid. I assume that others would have those powers too based on what Unwyn has said when he was hunting me but I've never met another one to be sure about it." She replied.

"When did he start hunting you?" Amber asked now.

"About a month ago. I thought…" She looked to Kat now. "That by traveling to the other side of the world that I'd elude him, and keep my parents safe. I guess that didn't work out though."

"Don't worry Bella, we'll stop him." Tommy promised. "By the time you go back home he'll be history." He was starting to think it was a bad idea to let him go that first time, but now that they knew all of this it wouldn't happen again. "And your secret is safe with us." He added reassuringly.

Kat patted her arm softly and she smiled at her cousin and those who were her friends. "And don't worry." Bella assured them now. "Your secret is safe with me as well."

Unwyn appeared near the bluffs of the ocean as he contemplated his next move. And in front of him appeared King Mondo, Klank, Orbus and several more Cogs. The minions that tried to help him alone were enough of a reason for him to not attack right off the bat. "I believe I can help you with your objective, and you in turn can help me with mine." He stated.

Unwyn smiled…


	2. A Twist in the Tail Part 2

Please review, so that I know it's a story worth continuing. Thank you

Bella had gotten settled in at the Hillard household, then the three girls were preparing to meet the four guys at the movie theatre, but while the mermaid girl had been settling in the sky had gathered gray clouds and as they were getting ready to leave the house they chose that moment to burst with rain. Bella stopped at the doorway.

Tanya looked back at Bella. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked Kat's cousin.

Bella normally wasn't even sure how to explain this but at least it wouldn't be so hard this time around since Kat and her friends had been put in a position where they knew her biggest secret. "I can't go out in that." Bella told her cousin and her friend. "Not without growing a tail."

"Really?" Kat asked. She of course recalled when Unwyn tossed her out into the ocean she had transformed into a mermaid. But she had thought maybe it was just an effect of the salt water or something. "No water at all?"

Bella shook her head. "Any water that comes in contact with my skin will make me transform into a mermaid." She confirmed. "That's why I gave up swimming after I became a mermaid, except of course when I was alone." To be fair she was alone rather frequently. "I've only bathed for years because of that and it's a good thing I was never called out on doing the dishes."

"What happens on a day like this when you're not able to catch the weather in time?" Tanya asked her now.

"After water touches my skin I have around ten seconds to find a way to either hide from sight or find a body of water." Bella answered. "Something I tested out after the first time I accidentally transformed. Luckily when I did so I was home alone. It was midday, and I took a break from my homework to get a glass of water but the glass overflowed and when the water touched my fingers, well…" She shrugged. "You've seen what happens."

"I'll let Tommy know that we'll be late." Kat told them.

Unwyn would not have been comfortable in space so instead King Mondo, Klank and Orbus met the underwater king in an underwater cave. "As long as those pesky Zeo rangers are in your way you'll never claim the powers of that mermaid." Mondo stated simply. "But they are far more difficult to get rid of then it would seem, it pains me to say they have been a thorn in my side since we arrived in this part of the galaxy." He wouldn't admit they had already defeated him once.

"You're too bent up on your technology." Unwyn said simply. "This planet is full of water, one of the most renewable resources around and with more lifeforms residing under the surface than you can possibly realize. You need to take advantage of that situation."

"And how exactly do you recommend we do that?" Klank asked him.

"People need water to live, it sustains them. But the salt water that surrounds them is not that kind of water. It can make them sick. Use that against them." He gestured outside. "And the weather being what is outside can make an attack even more dangerous."

"Hmm, that gives me an idea." Mondo said. "I think we can take advantage of this. But first we need to make sure this rain stays around for a good long while. Here is what we're going to do…"

The rain didn't seem to want to stop which seemed to turn being late into being no shows, Bella couldn't help but stare out into it. It wasn't that she wasn't used to having a rainstorm cause problems for her. She had missed a field day at school because of it, she hadn't been able to make a movie premiere she had wanted to make because of it and her first date had even been ruined because of it. But this time it seemed worse because Kat and Tanya were stuck with her as well when they should be with their friends.

Kat came and sat by her. "It's alright Bella, this isn't your fault." She shook her head a little. "I can't tell you how often being a power ranger has caused some problems with our plans."

"I suppose." Bella said absently. "Still if it keeps up like it won't be much of a week for either of us." Kat reached out and rubbed her back gently.

There was a knock at the door and Bella looked up just as Tanya went to answer the door with a smile on her face. As the door opened she remarked with a smile, "It's about time."

"Sorry we're late." Tommy said as he came in with Rocky, Amber, Adam and Jason. "Traffic's kind of a nightmare out there."

"Plus you were running late too, what else is new there?" Jason joked. He was carrying a couple boxes of pizza.

"Man I think some people forget how to drive in the rain." Rocky commented as he set a couple bags of chips on the table.

"We figured if we weren't able to get together like we planned because of the rain, then plans had to change to hang out here instead." Adam said as he sat a couple two liters of soda on the table as well. Kat and Bella smiled happily.

"It's not exactly a tour of Angel Grove." Tommy said as he went over, placing his hands on Kat's shoulders and smiling at Bella. "But at least you get to spend time with everyone."

"And a good meal in the process." Amber added with a laugh.

"This is great. Thanks so much." Bella replied.

"So what should we watch?" Rocky asked as he started to look through Kat and Tanya's movies for something good. It wasn't too long though before they settled on watching Jurassic Park. Tanya placed the movie in and they all settled in to watch, eat and enjoy the time together.

Throughout the movie they could hear the continued pitter patter of rain, to the point where when the scene with the T-rex escaping the paddock where it was kept after the power was turned off during the rain played they couldn't tell the difference between the rain in the movie and the rain in real life.

"Man am I glad that my Tyrannosaurs zord wasn't like that." Jason commented. Before becoming the gold ranger he had been the very first red ranger and had commanded said zord before he had left for the peace conference and giving his power coin to Rocky.

"You had a T-rex?" Bella asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, our original powers gave us command of dino zords." He replied.

"Billy had a Triceratops, thankfully that never got sick." Amber said with a small smile. "Kimberly had a Pterodactyl and I had a Stegosaurus but of course none of them ever showed up in this movie."

"And what about the yellow and black rangers?" Bella asked now.

"They didn't have dinosaurs as zords. Black was Mastodon while yellow was Sabertooth Tiger." Amber filled in.

"It all sounds so cool." Bella said. Then the watches went off, startling the mermaid just a little bit.

The rangers were used to it of course and this time they didn't have to find a place to corner into before they answered it. "We read you, go ahead Zordon." Tommy said.

"Rangers, teleport to the power chamber at once." Zordon instructed.

Kat laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. "You should come along too. We might need you, especially if Unwyn is somehow involved in this." The mermaid girl nodded and the seven of them teleported to the power chamber.

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked a soon as they appeared.

Neither the wizard trapped in the vortex nor their robot friend either noticed or at least seemed to care that Bella had teleported in with them, and the truth was Zordon suspected she might be of help in the upcoming situation. "Please turn to the view screen." He instructed and the team did so.

On the screen was a large monster that almost seemed to be made up entirely of fused tubes. It was one of the most oddly constructed machine empire monsters as far as they could tell. They watched as the monster approached the ocean and stepped right into it, where it seemed to start to glow. "This is Waterflow, King Mondo's newest monster. It uses the power of the ocean to enhance its powers." Zordon explained to them all.

"Looks like he's not alone." Rocky noted as other Cogs seemed to be around the area.

"And look who else is with him." Kat noted as Unwyn was seen as well. "Are they responsible for the rain as well?"

"Yes." Alpha answered simply. "It looks like King Mondo made a device that was dropped into the ocean. It's churning up the water and increasing the absorption rate of the clouds. Some sort of chemical compound is forcing the clouds to expel that absorbed water at an accelerated rate."

"Your presence here may actually be very fortuitous Ms. Hartley." Zordon commented. "You may be the only one here who can travel down far enough to shut that device down."

"But how can I do that?" Bella asked him now. She knew of course as a mermaid she was probably the only one who could actually reach it but beyond that, well she wasn't exactly a mechanical genius.

Alpha approached her holding out a watch like what Kat and her friends had. "I can instruct you on what to do with this once you reach the device." He informed her. Bella nodded and took the watch, affixing it to her wrist. "It's waterproof, so you don't have to worry about that."

"But the instant Bella goes underwater Unwyn will pursue her and we won't be able to stop him from attacking her." Kat pointed out.

"Then we have to make sure that Unwyn doesn't get a chance to attack her." Amber said. "I'll keep him from going after her."

"And I'll deal with the Cogs." Jason stated.

"That means it'll be up to us to deal with Waterflow." Adam said.

"It sounds like a viable plan." Zordon agreed. "Good luck and let the power protect you."

"It's morphin' time." Tommy declared. Jason formed the golden power staff while the rest of the team formed the zeonizers. As they combined the two pieces the golden power staff opened up and they morphed, "Zeo ranger one pink!" "Zeo ranger two yellow!" "Zeo ranger three blue!" "Zeo ranger four green!" "Zeo ranger five red!" "Zeo ranger six purple!" "Gold ranger power!"

Alpha teleported them all directly to the ocean's edge, which was good because the instant they were out of that Bella felt her feet hit the water and the rain on her skin and in a breath she was a mermaid.

"Finally." Unwyn said excitedly. "It's time to take your powers mermaid."

"Go ahead Bella." Amber said. "I've got him." Bella moved quickly and dove into the water and as Unwyn turned to go after her the purple ranger was in his way. "Sorry but I can't let you go after her." She pulled her zeo blaster and turned it into the blade.

The Cogs started in and Jason headed toward the Cogs, ready to take them on.

"I hope you're enjoying the refreshing rainstorm power rangers." Waterflow said to the five remaining ones. "Because the water's about to get a whole lot rougher."

"What could this monster possibly do?" Rocky wondered.

The wind around them seemed to pick up as Waterflow raised his arms and pipes extended from the hands, blasting a huge stream of what looked like water at them, striking them all backwards. Tommy was sure that there had to be some of its own mixture interspersed with the water.

"Does that answer your question?" Tanya asked the blue ranger.

"Duly noted." Rocky said as he summoned his zeo axes. Adam summoned his zeo hatchets and the two of them moved in to attack the monster. He raised his arm and blocked the incoming attacks and then struck them backwards hard.

Kat and Tanya drew their zeo blasters and together they fired at the monster, and to their surprise Waterflow raised one of his hands and took in the energy before expelling it through his other hand and sending the two girls flying backwards.

"This seems to be working out well don't you think red ranger?" Waterflow asked as he turned toward the last standing ranger at the moment.

"This isn't over yet." Tommy warned as he formed his zeo sword.

Bella saw lots of things as she swam straight toward her destination. She was glad that Unwyn wasn't one of them. And as a mermaid she could almost feel the pulses emanating around the water that had to be originating from the device that Zordon had spoken of. That also made swimming a bit closer as she got closer to the source, it almost felt like the pulses were trying to push her away and back to the surface.

It was only another minute before she found the device. It was a medium spherical thing that seemed to glow very slightly as she came up to it. She just wasn't sure what to do now, and talking underwater was not something she could do. She reached over and touched the watch, hoping it was waterproof like Alpha said.

A moment later she could just barely hear him, which wouldn't have even been possible if she weren't a mermaid she was sure. "I see you found the device, excellent. On the right side should be a small casing. Open it to reveal the circuitry." He instructed.

Bella swam over and could just barely make it out. She used her own powers to make the area gelatinous so she could slip off the panel. Some part of her hoped that would do the job since usually water and electronics didn't mix. But the instant the panel was off she could see a thin membrane that must protect the equipment itself from water.

"Ay yi yi, I was afraid of that." Alpha noted. "That coating will protect it from the water, but I think if you place in this sequence it should shut the machine down and then we can teleport it out of the water and make sure it doesn't harm anyone else from there." He then proceeded to tell the young mermaid what she needed to do and Bella followed his instructions as well as she could considering the look itself was so alien to her. But she could feel the pulses slowing and eventually stopping. As soon as the machine stopped giving off any feeling she started toward the surface.

"I suggest you remove yourself from my path." Unwyn said to Amber.

"I won't let you take Bella's powers." Amber told him. Especially since it meant he would kill her to get those powers.

Unwyn brought his trident out and tried to impale Amber but the purple ranger knocked the attack of course with her saber. "Zeo six power kick." She called out as she struck him in the chest hard and was glad that sent him further away from the ocean, more of a buffer between him and Bella.

Tommy swung at Waterflow and he dodged under the strike. He tried to bring his piped hands down on the red ranger but he blocked with his sword and pushed him away. Kat and Tanya moved in on either side of him and kicked him backwards. From their shoulders Rocky and Adam jumped up and tried to come down on Waterflow but he blocked the attack and then blasted the five of them back again. "You must enjoy wasting your time." The monster commented.

Jason made short work of the Cogs and leapt out to kick Waterflow in the chest. "This isn't over yet." He told the pipe like monster.

"Not yet, but this is just starting." Waterflow declared and leapt into the ocean, standing just on top of the waters as it started to absorb the water around it before unleashing another of its vicious streams at the rangers, forcing them back yet again.

Amber noticed the rain was starting to dwindle down, which to her was a good sign. It meant that Bella had been successful, now they just needed to defeat Waterflow and Unwyn. The problem was Unwyn was pretty formidable, understandable since he was likely older than he looked.

"You can't beat me on my turf zeo rangers." Waterflow stated to them. "You might as well just give up now."

Bella rose from the water as he finished that statement. "That's where you're wrong. This isn't your turf. This is my turf." She corrected him.

Waterflow turned to Bella and laughed. "Don't make me laugh little mermaid. These costume colored crusaders can't beat me, what do you think you can do, fin girl?" He taunted before blasting her with the same vicious water at her.

"No, Bella." Kat called out but was still finding it hard to stand up, as did the others.

Bella dived under the water rapidly but she could see the liquid hit the surface where she had been only a moment before. That water felt wrong to her and figured somehow the water that was taken into the monster's body somehow corrupted it. But that gave her an idea; he still had to take water inside of his body.

She rose to the surface. "Nice try, but it's time to put you down once and for all." She gave the monster a glare, perhaps unnecessary but felt right somehow, and it got ready to attack her again.

But as he raised his arms he felt himself getting stiff. "What is going on here?" He questioned.

"That's a good question." Rocky admitted. "What happened?"

"Look." Kat said as she pointed to the monster again while she stood. Through a crack that had appeared on its chest from Jason's kick they saw a gelatinous substance leaking out of it. "Bella's using her powers to slow the monster down."

"It must be similar to an oil and water effect." Adam agreed.

"It's time to put this thing down once and for all." Tommy declared. "Let's finish him off with the zeo cannon." The large cannon formed in the hands of Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Adam as they took aim and fired at the half stuck monster, destroying him.

"What the…" Bella stated as she saw Klank and Orbus appear.

"Let's make our small fry a bit bigger shall we?" Klank suggested.

"Ready when you are." Orbus said.

Klank started to swirl the little robot around. "Around, around and a way ye go." He declared.

Orbus landed on the pipe machine monster. "Time to remove that nasty clog." He stated and then made Waterflow grow.

"I won't be stopped by you now mermaid." Waterflow declared.

"I'll help Amber with Unwyn." Jason said. "You five take care of him."

The five rangers nodded. "We need Super Zeo zord power now." They called out.

Jason intercepted Unwyn, trapping him between him and the purple ranger and blocking him off further from Bella.

The five super zeo zords appeared but the ranger's didn't waste time with that as they immediately formed the Super Zeo Megazord. Waterflow shot its vicious liquid straight at them, causing the megazord to take a step back.

"Even at this height it still has an impact." Adam noted. "We've got to shut this thing down before we take too much damage."

"Adam's right." Kat agreed. "Bella can't perform the same trick up here."

"I should thank your little mermaid friend actually." Waterflow said. "I picked up a new trick courtesy of her." This time Waterflow blasted them and just as the water came into contact with the Super Zeo Megazord it hardened into crystal.

"I didn't know Bella could do that." Tanya noted.

Bella didn't know she could either, she had never tried it before but she supposed it made sense. She decided she would experiment with that, assuming they lived through it. She called out to Jason and Amber, "They need help."

"We've got this." Tommy promised. "Red battlezord online." Tommy then left behind the megazord to board his own zord, one only matched by Amber and her own battlezord if she wasn't dealing with Unwyn, and it crashed into Waterflow, sending him sprawling. It then broke the crystalline structure binding the megazord.

"That was uncalled for." Waterflow said as he stood up.

"Let's see what you think of this one then." Tommy declared as the red battlezord raised its gauntlet arms and started a rapid fire barrage against him.

Meanwhile the Super Zeo Megazord formed its two sabers. "Let's finish this thing off while Tommy has him distracted." Kat said. The two sabers were combined into one and the energy descending from the combined sabers struck Waterflow, destroying him.

With Waterflow gone the five rangers landed beside Jason and Amber and the seven of them prepared to stand against Unwyn.

The lord of the oceans gave a very annoyed growl. "There are other powers in the ocean, powers you can't dream of. I will find them, I will claim them. Then I will come back and end you power rangers before taking what should be mine." He glared at Bella before he back flipped into the ocean.

"He got away." Rocky groused.

"It's alright." Bella said as she swam over to them. "I can feel the waves he's making. He's leaving Angel Grove. I don't know for where though."

"What matters is that you're okay." Kat said as she went over and placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders. "And that we won the day."

At the power chamber Alpha was able to get something for Bella to dry off. "Well done rangers, well done Ms. Hartley." Zordon said. "You did a commendable job today."

"I don't think we could have won without Bella." Jason said. "None of us could have done what she did, diving into the water like that and stopping that machine."

"I just hope the rest of the week goes smoothly." Bella noted. "It'd be nice to actually do something normal around here." She undid the clasp on the watch Alpha had leant her. "I think this belongs to you."

"You should keep it." Alpha said to her. "Consider it thanks for what you did here today, and who knows we might need to contact you again. With our transporter system we can bring you here from anywhere."

"I'd say you earned it." Kat said to her cousin. Bella smiled at them all happily.

"I agree with Katherine." Zordon stated. "And in fact I would even say that you should be considered an honorary power ranger."

"Only without the powers." Rocky added jokingly and Tanya gave him a wry look and nudged his arm reprovingly.

"Well, we've got clear skies. Let's go out and enjoy it." Tommy suggested and the others agreed.


End file.
